Our World
by Nokia 5233
Summary: A vampire laid in a cave painfully tried to heal his wound but couldn't then he met a human who rushed in to escape from the rain//I know! Summary sucks!// Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Category: **Bleach

**Type: **Multi-Chapters (1 of 5 Chapters)

**Status: **In progress

**NOTE: **Holla, people! This is my other fic! This little 'brat' won't stop messing with my head!!! It kept _screaming_ at me!!! You know what I mean! Oh yeah! Special thanks to **.** (She's my Sensei plus Editor! Love you soo much!), **-winterslove-** (for the amazing story, Blood Curse! I'm still waiting for the other chapters!) and **Hoffie13** (The Dawn and Dusk story inspired me! I'm also waiting for the next chapter!). Love you all!!! For people who come by to read this, please don't forget to review, 'kay? I want to know what you think of this story! I really need to read your review about this! Thank you and hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach! (If I do, I will make a version when all the Espada were human especially Ulquiorra and Grimmjow!)

* * *

**The Hunt Down**

* * *

'Hah. . . Hah. . .!', panted the sprinting girl. The full moon painted wicked patterns through the trees, obscuring the path the girl was on. The lonely, chilling wind of the witching hour stung her face, and the trees limbs reached out for her, almost as in sympathy. She ran aimlessly through unrecognizable paths that curved this way and that. Fear overtaking her senses and the overdose of adrenalin carrying her even faster through the forest. Primordial instincts taking full control of the situation screamed for her to run. Run anywhere, as long as she was safe.

A tug on her ankle was all the warning she had before the ground was rushing at her full force before she realized her misfortune. The shadows had played tricks on her eyes, and she did not see the root of an ancient tree sticking out of the ground. Her ankle twisted with a sickening sound and she cried out with an inaudible gasp. The girl fumbled to untangle herself from the overturned root to nurse her wound. Even in the faint light she could see the bruise beginning to form.

"It is useless to run", her eyes widened and gasped upon hearing the voice, she looked around but there was no one. Suddenly she heard a broken branch; she immediately stood up and began to run forgetting the pain of her ankle. After running only God knows how long, she saw a big oak tree ahead, she immediately hide behind it. Leaning her back on the tree and her hand on her beating heart trying to calm down her breath, she closed her eyes. Slowly the clouds covered the full moon; the girl looked up with sad eyes begging to the clouds to not blocking the only source of light.

Now the darkness surrounded her, she heard footsteps, she couldn't do anything but just stand there praying that there might be a merchant or hunter nearby came and save her from this horrible nightmare. As she prayed, suddenly she noticed that the footsteps no longer could be heard and the moon started to show its light again. The girl was so happy, she thought that the creature already got tired of chasing her and search for another meal somewhere else. To make sure, she slowly poked her head out to the left to see nothing there, she let out a relief sigh. When she then turned her head to the right, she met piercing emerald eyes.

"I have told you", the girl eyes widened in fear once again, the creature leaped on her. Only the unlucky girl's scream could be heard at that bloody night.

**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

The slim predator gracefully walked down hall towards his chamber. On the way he met his kind, he was leaning on the wall. After he passed him, the man spoke up.

"Have yourself some fun, eh? Ulquiorra", he asked while grinning at him, Ulquiorra looked at him over his shoulder.

"It is none of your concern", he said melancholy. He then started to walk to his chamber but the tall man blocked his way.

"Don't be so rude to yer kind, Ulquiorra! I just wanna ask ya what kind ya caught this time! Ya answer that and I'll leave ya alone!", he said while grinning. Ulquiorra looked up to him with lack of emotion.

"Nnoitra! Don't you dare touch him! He's MINE!", the both men looked up and saw a gothic girl with curly hair that tied on both side of her head. She ran and stood between them, Nnoitra had to step back.

"You bitch! I'm just talking to him!", defend Nnoitra.

"I know what you are going to do to him! You always bring apocalypse with you!", she yelled, she then turned to face Ulquiorra with a worried expression. "Oh Ulqui! Are you alright? Did he hurt you somewhere?", Ulquiorra just gave her a bored look.

"Hey, Ulquiorra! Ya didn't answer my question yet!", said Nnoitra crossed his arms on his chest. Ulquiorra looked back to him before closing his eyes and began to walk.

"A girl", that was all he said before disappearing in the darkness.

". . . again?!. . .", the gothic girl murmured in disbelieve.

"Hmph! No surprise! He always got the virgin one!", said Nnoitra with his grin still plastered on his face and began to walk the opposite way.

* * *

"No! Lily! My baby! Wake up! Don't leave me here!", a woman cried while shook her child's shoulder.

"Miss! I'm very sorry for what happened to your daughter! She has gone! ", said a man who tried to calm her.

"No! She's my only child! I won't let her go! Lily, my baby! Please wake up! Please! God! Please!", the woman hold the girl's head closed to her chest as she begged for miracle. The people surrounded them; some of them came of curiosity some of them came to give their sympathy to the poor lady. A man with a white cloak made his way through the crowd, he then he kneed and check the pulse on the girl's neck.

"Doctor! How is she? She's still alive, right?! Please tell me she still alive!", the lady grabbed the doctor's collar. The doctor just shook his head.

"There is no way for her to live after that bite. We all knew that. I'm very sorry that I couldn't help much", he said as he stood up and lower his head as to show how deep his sympathy to her is. The lady widened her eyes in shock of what the doctor said, she then suddenly gone faint, it was too much for her to bear it all in one single day. The crowd rushed forward to help the faint lady and the other help brought the corpse to be buried well.

* * *

On that same day, the news of the incident was spread like a speed of light. The town's people started to get worried and panic, they whispered and chatted to each other asking for ideas to get them away from this terror.

A certain blue haired man was walking in the crowded market. As he walked, an apple seller called him out and generously tossed him an apple; he caught it and waved to the man and continued his walk while enjoying eating fresh apple. After a long walk, he accidently overheard a conversation between two of the villager.

"Did you already hear the news?", said the blonde girl.

"Yes, I did! I felt sorry for her! She was a very pretty and kind girl," responded the twin tail girl.

"I think it was _them_ again! They said there was a bite on her neck!"

"How cruel! Don't they have heart? They always killed the innocent ones!"

The girls kept on chatting as the azure eyed man took every information from them while chewing with unfazed look.

* * *

It was night, all the people went inside their home for protection, everybody except for that man. He was walking down the town; he then saw a group of hunter heading to the forest but ignored them. It was somehow dark, one of the hunter looked at his way, the only thing that the hunter could see was his 'shining' azure eyes.

"Hey, you there!", he said as he took few steps forward, the owner of the azure eyes turned to him and just stood there. When the hunter got a good view, he chuckled friendly.

"Ah, I see! It's just you! What are you doing this late at night? You know it's not safe around here now especially at nights like this! People said that they came back again!", The man said in a lazy tone, reciting the words of the town like it was nothing. Though they both knew it was something.

"I already heard that! Don't worry, Stark! I could take care of myself just fine!", He grinned as he took out his hidden pocket knife and pointed to Stark.

"Glad to see you full confidence as always! Well I have to go now! See you around, Grimmjow!", he then turned and walked to his waited friends, Grimmjow saw him apologized to them and then proceeded to continue their journey.

The hunters were walking down the forest checking whether there were any those creatures around. Stark looked around him, he then saw something ahead, he walked silently as he signed to his men to spread and surround the spot. When he was close, he hid behind a tree and poked his head a little, it was the creature that on their hunt list. Vampire. Stark looked around with his eyes to see his men already in position to attack, he gave them a sign to hold. Stark raised his crossbow gun up aiming it straightly to the vampire's heart. He silently thanked whoever was watching over him that the monster had yet to notice their presents. When he was about to shoot, a crack was heard and it caught the vampire's attention, the vampire looked back as a fox came out from the darkness but then turned his attention to Stark who hid behind a tree. When he had been found out, he straightly shot the bow but the vampire dodged it and began to run.

"Catch it!" he shouted as he ran after the vampire. His men shot the vampire when it was in the air and fought him with their swords when it was on the ground. Their luck had turned and they were unsuccessful with even the task of scratching it. Stark felt something was wrong with the vampire. It didn't attack back, nor kill one of his men. He pushed the feeling away to the back of his mind, he had to concentrate on killing the blood sucker. After a few moments fighting with the hunters, the vampire jumped to the air to avoid the mass attack but was caught off guard when he saw a crossbow was aimed at him, Stark pulled the trigger and it was about to hit it dead but it dodged and hit its ankle. The vampire fell on to the ground and stumbled to get on its feet, it then jumped from tree to tree to flee.

"Sir, let's chase it before it gets away!", one of Stark's men advised and was about to go after it but blocked by Stark.

"No. Let it flee," said Stark calmly.

"But Sir--!"

"I dipped the bow with a Holy Water. It will die slowly. When we find it, we will see its ash. Let's go back! We're done here!", Stark turned and led the way, his men laughed and talked to each other saying that the vampires were weak, idiotic, and pitiful to die in such a way.


	2. Author's IMPORTANT Note

***sniff* *sniff* To all my readers *sniff* I deeply apologize that *sniff* all of my stories are currently going to *sniff* put ahold *sniff* *sniff* because *sniff* *sniff* because my computer just got formatted and all the data are lost and I have to write all over again *crying* Please forgive me~ TTTATTT**


End file.
